militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3d Pursuit Group
|allegiance= |branch= Air Service, United States Army |type= Group |role= Command and Control |size= |command_structure= American Expeditionary Forces (AEF) |garrison= |equipment_label= Fuselage Code |battles= World War I * St. Mihiel Offensive Campaign * Meuse-Argonne Offensive Campaign |decorations= |disbanded= }} The VI Corps Observation Group was an Air Service, United States Army unit that fought on the Western Front during World War I as part of the Air Service, First United States Army. It was demobilized in France on 10 April 1919. There is no modern United States Air Force unit that shares its lineage and history. History Formed on 30 July 1918 when the command staff for the group was organized at Vaucouleurs Aerodrome, France. Actual operations of the group began on 7 August when two patrols were made over the enemy lines by the 103d Aero Squadron. by 21 August, five pursuit squadrons, all flying SPAD XIII aircraft had been formed and equipped. The insignia of the 3d Pursuit Group consisted of an Indian Head, with each squadron being identified by the number of feathers. Group aircraft markings were:Series "C"; Volume 11, History of the 3d-5th Pursuit Groups, Gorrell's History of the American Expeditionary Forces Air Service, 1917-1919, National Archives, Washington, D.C. via http://www.fold3.com * 28th AS: Indian Head, 1 blue feather. Aircraft tail stripes were large red, small green stripes, alternating. * 93d AS: Indian Head, 2 red outline feathers. Aircraft tail strips were small red, large green stripes, alternating. * 103d AS: Indian Head, 5 black/yellow feathers. Aircraft tail stripes were large red and green stripes, alternating. * 213th AS: Indian Head 2 red feathers. Aircraft tail stripes were small green, large red stripes, alternating. The 103d AS was already famous for it was the USAS version of Spa.124 - the Lafayette Escadrille. Saint-Mihiel During the Battle of Saint-Mihiel, in co-operation with the 2d Pursuit Group, patrols operating at medium and high altitudes were maintained. During the opening days of the battle, the group operated just within enemy lines, and later as the day of the attack drew near, well back within Allied lines. The mission of these patrols was to prevent German observation planes from making reconnaissance flights over Allied territory and conceal the strength of ground forces as well as Allied air power. At the same time in anticipation of using large formations during the attack frequent practice patrols were made, consisting of all available planes in two squadron flying in one formation. These were made well behind the lines, unobserved by the Germans. Offensive operations began on 12 September with all available planes of the Group flying over the lines at a very low attitude, machine-gunning and attacking enemy troop concentrations, never exceeding 300m in altitude. The group's aircraft attacked railroad yards, road convoys, and troops both on roads and in towns. The attack played havoc with the enemy. On the next day of the attack, the squadrons pressed home similar attacks as well as flying advanced reconnaissance patrols in the region of the Mad River and in the region between Conflans-sur-Seine, Mare la Tour and Chambley. Many German Fokkers were encountered and a large number of combats ensured. Seven confirmed enemy aircraft were brought down. On the last day of the attack, September 14, large numbers of enemy aircraft were engaged in combat throughout the day. Allied aircraft were successful in keep the skies clear for observation aircraft to photograph and mark enemy positions. After the Saint-Mihiel attacks, the group settled down to a routine schedule of defensive patrols over the line, carrying out bombing raids when weather permitted. By 18 September, preparations were well under way for the planned Meuse-Argonne Offensive. On 20/21 September the Group moved to the Lisle-en-Barrois Aerodrome, closer to the front, however the Groups patrols remained flying their previous sector, not to betray the planning for the upcoming offensive. Meuse-Argonne Offensive On 26 September, The US First Army attacked on the new front, extending from the Argonne Forest to the Meuse River. The squadrons engaged in constant sorties, bombing and machine gunning enemy forces in front of the infantry troops attacking. Many enemy aircraft were engaged, however the Germans were completely dominated by Allied air power. Sorties were flown in conjunction with the 1st Day Bombardment Group, with the 3d Pursuit Group flying escort missions for the bombers. A running air combat with Enemy Aircraft ensured in the general region of Montfaucon-d'Argonne, with four enemy aircraft shot down. By the afternoon of 6 October, two squadrons carried out a bombing and strafing attack on Brieulles-sur-Meuse, dropping a total of 220 kg of bombs on enemy troops and convoys. During the attack, 3d PG aircraft were attacked by eleven Fokkers, however the attack was carried out without loss. Bad weather and heavy rain began shortly after that, making flying difficult and often impossible. On 18 October, the largest demonstration of American air power was made when two squadrons of the 2d Pursuit Group, flying at very low altitude; two squadrons of the 3d Pursuit Group, operating at 2,500m; four squadrons of the 1st Day Bombardment Group at 4,000m and two more squadrons of the 3d PG acting as escort for the bombers all rendezvoused in a raid over Bayonville. In addition to destroying enemy ground targets, over forty enemy aircraft were shot down in combat. Throughout the entire campaign, until the end of hostilities on 11 November, the group carried out bombing raids and strafing of infantry to harass and disrupt the enemy's retreat. On 6 November the group moved to Foucaucourt Aerodrome, France to be closer to the advancing line. The last patrol over enemy lines was made in the late afternoon of 10 November. Although hampered by a heavy ground mist, low clouds and intermittent rain, 930 kg of bombs were dropped on various enemy targets. Lineage * Organized in France as: 3d Pursuit Group on 30 July 1918 : Demobilized in France on 10 April 1919 Assignments * 1st Pursuit Wing, 26 July 1918 – 10 April 1919 Components * 28th Aero Squadron, 22 August-27 December 1918 * 93d Aero Squadron, 14 August-11 December 1918 * 103d Aero Squadron, 30 June-11 December 1918 * 213th Aero Squadron, 14 August 1918 – 10 April 1919 Stations * Vaucouleurs Aerodrome, France, 30 July-20 September 1918 * Lisle-en-Barrois Aerodrome, France, 20 September-6 November 1918 * Foucaucourt Aerodrome, France, 6 11 November 1918 – 10 April 1919 References External links Category:20th-century military history of the United States Category:Aviation in World War I 0003 Category:Aviation units and formations of the United States in World War I